


Faithfully Yours

by itbepansam



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Zarkon, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: Kolivan worries over Zarkon during and important battle because of a fight they had. Once Zarkon comes back home, Kolivan tries to make it up to him.





	Faithfully Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by the ever wonderful Arka.

Kolivan paced in front of the large window, their yellow eyes never leaving the ships that lit up the night sky in battle. Up there was their beloved, the Emperor, who was leading the battle in his large black lion. He had told them of their adventures in the lions and how he had been able to form a giant robot warrior that was to defend the universe against all the evils that befell them. But it still came with a risk. They weren’t invincible. 

What was worse was that they had gotten into an argument with Zarkon that morning about being reckless when it came to his men. It had not ended well. And now Zarkon was risking his life and Kolivan could not live with themselves if something happened to him while they had been fighting. 

The sounds of battle stopped and it took Kolivan a moment to realize they had been so worried about Zarkon that they had taken their eyes off of the battle. They saw Voltron, the warrior, land on the planet and felt a sigh of relief leave them as they saw the lions disband and the pilots exit via the mouths. They watched from their bedroom as they were greeted by a crowd and then watched as they all threw a celebration for the defenders. Kolivan was tempted to go down and join, but decided against it, preferring to be with their lover alone rather than is company. 

It took a while, but finally the pilots were allowed to go clean themselves of battle. Kolivan sat on the bed and waited for what felt like an eternity before the door finally opened and in walked their mate. 

They threw their body into his arms, unable to help the tears that were shed. They felt Zarkon pull them close, wrapping his arms around them as they wrapped their own around his neck and sobbed into the crook. 

“I was so worried,” they confessed. 

“Did you not believe we would be victorious?” He asked, almost offended. 

“No, you idiot!” They pulled away, angry looking at them as tears continued to fall into their fur. “We got into a fight and I feared-” They cut themselves off, walking away from him and sitting in the chair next to the window. The lights of the celebration outside shined in and danced in the room. 

There was sound of movement, then Zarkon was kneeling in front of them. “Did you fear I would perish and not believe you still cared for me?” His voice was soft as he asked gently, a hand pressing on their arm. 

Kolivan nodded without uttering a response, bowing their head. Zarkon pulled their face up by the chin gently.

“You have nothing to fear, Kolivan. I fight because I know that you are waiting back here for me no matter what. I fight because of my love for you and for your love for me. I fight for you, for  _ us _ . And I will not let anything take that away.”

Kolivan’s ears dropped, both in shame and in adoration. They hugged Zarkon again, then kissed him. He kissed them back as he gently picked him up. He carried them back to the bed, laying them down as he kissed up their neck. 

“Let me prove my words to you.”

Kolivan nodded, a smile appearing on their lips as they exhaled a sigh. They couldn’t help the moan that escaped them as Zarkon grinded against them. He let out a growl, hands quickly wanting to rid them both of the clothing and armor that restricted them. Kolivan chuckled and helped him as best they could. It seemed they were both a bit more impatient than they thought. It took some time before they could actually both be bare. Zarkon nearly ripped three different pieces of clothing on both of him, which would have sent Zira into a fit, even if they were both several centuries year old and both fully grown galra. It did not stop their fear of Zira and they doubted anything ever would.

“How would you like to pleasured this evening? Shall I fuck you until you cannot think straight anymore? Or shall I ride you like you're the last ship to Daibazal?” Zarkon spoke softly into Kolivan’s ear, his voice almost gravely, which just made Kolivan more turned on. 

“Well, one thing you should know is that I have never been straight.” Kolivan smirked, which grew into a proud smile as Zarkon laughed. “And the other is that we are on Daibazall.”

“No one likes a brainiac in the bedroom, love,” Zarkon said as he nipped at Kolivan’s neck. 

“You happen to.”

“Touche. Though I may have to shove some fingers in that pretty mouth of yours to keep you from talking logic.”

“Does that mean you're going to fuck me into oblivion?” 

“If that's what you wish.”

“Ah, but you are my Emperor. I must follow what you command.” 

“I hope I more than just that, or else what we are about to do could cause quite the stir.”

“I think it will do that already, don't you think?” Kolivan smirked, hands roaming around Zarkon’s much larger body. “What do you have to say to those who speak ill of you because they believe I am you undoing?”

“Let them talk. We will prove them wrong before long. Once we create unity, peace. Then we shall rule fairly and justly, together.” 

For a man that was a menace on the battlefield, Zarkon was so romantic and kind, especially to Kolivan. It made them melt, unable to help the swarm of love that flowed through them as they pulled Zarkon in for more kisses before flipping them over so Kolivan was on top. 

“I have a different idea in mind,” they said when Zarkon gave a confused expression. “One where I make it so you can't think clearly for a night. You work too hard. Allow me to ease you pain, even if just for a short while.”

Zarkon agreed, which allowed for Kolivan to unsheath their cock and situate it at his entrance. Galra were naturally wet, allowing for easy fucking. The more aroused, the wetter they became. And Zarkon was soaked.

“What a naughty emperor. Were you thinking about this the whole time you were fighting?” 

“Maybe a bit. We always have the best makeup sex.”

Kolivan rolled their eyes. They didn't respond verbally, just with a snap of their hips allowing them to plow right into Zarkon. Both of them groaned, Zarkon’s hands flying up to grip Kolivan.

“Well, now I'm going to fuck you like the naughty ruler you are.”

Zarkon let out a moan while Kolivan let out a growl before beginning to fuck Zarkon. They started with a relentless pace, one that allowed for speed and power. It wasn't long before Zarkon was reduced to babbling. But he wasn't where Kolivan wanted him yet, so the pace became harder and faster. They even snuck a hand down and began to play with his cock, which caused him to buck on their cock. 

“Kolivan…” He moaned. He looked up at them, his eyes looking at them so lovingly, so gently. His claws raked across their back, undoubtedly drawing blood as it stung. 

Kolivan growled once more, burying their face in Zarkon’s neck, biting it before running their tongue over the marks. They loved marking him, loved when they went just a  _ little _ too high, that his collar couldn't cover them, so everyone knew that someone had done that to him, and felt proud when Zarkon fumbled around it when people asked. He was always rather private about his personal life, for good reason, but it was comical to them that he could become this soft, gentle of a man reduced to stumbling over his words just at the mere mention of Kolivan and his relationship. 

“Are you-?”

“Yes.” He didn't let them finish, nodding profusely as he gripped at them and moaned at their pace. 

They knew they would not last much longer. They wanted to keep going through the night but they use they both had had a lot of pent up steam from the battle that this first round went by rather quickly. But they were not done with him yet. This was going to last all night, that much Kolivan was confident about. 

After a few more thrusts, Zarkon came with Kolivan following not longer after. They panted against his chest as they both caught their breath. Kolivan looked at him, smiling softly.

Zarkon pulled a hand up to cradle their cheek, his thumb wiping at something on their cheek. He pulled away slightly so they could see a bit of his seed had landed on their face. They leaned in and wrapped their lips around the thumb, sucking up the seed and swallowing it. Zarkon hummed happily.

“I may be the naughty one for thinking about such things at inopportune times, but I believe you are the naughtier one for indulging me, my love,” he said softly, rolling his hips just slightly so Kolivan could feel their come inside him, trapped by their cock. 

“A part of me wants to fill you up so much that you bulge just from my come, but another part wants to ride you until I can't feel my legs anymore,” they said as they nipped at his neck and jawline. 

“We have time for both.” There was a playful look in his eye. He wanted this just as badly as they did. 

“Yes, but which to do first..”

“How many times do you think it will take before I bulge?” He asked. 

“I think I can do it with just two more loads.”

“See, I was thinking  _ at least _ three more.”

“Doubting my abilities are we?” Kolivan smirked, snapping their hips once which caused Zarkon to grunt. “You of all people should know never to doubt me.”

“A friendly wager then. If you win, you can do whatever you'd like, whenever you'd like for a week. And if I win, I top next time and we go at my pace.”

“You have yourself a deal,” they responded before kissing Zarkon again as they began to fuck him once more. 


End file.
